The invention relates to a sock, particularly for use in sports activities, which presents a cushioning in the form of at least two cushions in the area of the Achilles tendon.
People wear solid footwear on their feet, particularly in sports activities. In addition, the feet are frequently enclosed in socks. As a result of frequent rapid movements in sports activities, there is increased friction between the foot and the shoe, associated with dynamic impact stresses. The area of the protruding Achilles tendon is particularly affected. The generally hard edge of the shoe shaft, which, depending on the footwear, may be applied at different heights against the Achilles tendon, can also result in extreme strong stress points due to the application of frictional and impact stresses. This can lead to premature fatigue of the foot, as well as to abrasions including injury of the Achilles tendon.
To reduce the friction as well as the impact, and thus to prevent abrasions and injuries to the Achilles tendon, it is known, among other procedures (see DE 297 15 762 U1), to protect the Achilles tendon by providing a cushion. To avoid the occurring frictional and impact stresses on the Achilles tendon, it is also known (see DE 202 17 332 U1), to provide two separating cushions, which are arranged on both sides along the Achilles tendon. The known cushions fulfill their intended purpose. However, they present the drawback that, because of the additional material to be processed, the freedom of movement of the foot in the area of the Achilles tendon is restricted. Furthermore, the additional material to be processed leads to heat insulation, which is undesirable, because controlling the climate in socks is of great importance particularly in sports activities with regard to the prevention of premature fatigue and the risk of blister formation.